


She's Always Weaving Something

by fahrbotdrusilla



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fahrbotdrusilla/pseuds/fahrbotdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Datak's perfect partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Always Weaving Something

She likes to weave. 

On the (what humans would call) loom, plots, stories. She’s good at it. Datak likes that she’s not a traditional Castithan wife, even though he simultaneously wishes she wasn't so progressive. She’s not the brains. They both have their own minds, but she suggests things he wouldn't have even thought of if he didn't have her around. He thinks of her as his perfect partner, but knows she’d make just as deadly an enemy if he crossed her. 

Plots within plots, threads within threads. Always thinking. She likes to weave, and is very good at it.

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd
> 
> I saw a prompt on tumblr about Datak fearing Stahma, but in a good way.


End file.
